Swiss History
13th Century Old Swiss Confederacy In 1291 A..D., the origin of the Swiss confederation when three cantons form an alliance to resist outside control. Castle Frankenstein massive fortress erected by Arbogast von Frankenstein who was in, the progenitor of the Frankenstein family line. Located in the mountains south of the Rhine, it was the scene of epic jousting tournaments and savage battles between Frankish warriors and neighboring aggressors. 17th Century In 1662 A.D., Hans von Frankenstein abandoned the castle following an incident concerning the Scheusslischer Lindwurm and the English Puritan, Solomon Kane. In the 1670's, Dracula found himself starving in the rural farmlands of Switzerland. He could not find anyone to feed on but found and attacked a farmer named Hans prized cow, Bessie. Dracula drank his fill of the animal's blood and left it for dead. The following morning, Hans discovered Bessie's blood-drained corpse and buried the remains. He even fashioned a personalized tombstone marking the spot where Bessie had died. Three nights later however, Bessie rose from the earth as one of the undead. She began prowling the countryside as a "Hellcow". 18th Century In the early 18th century, alchemist Johann Konrad Dippel developed a meager version of a Philosopher's Stone which he dubbed Arcanum Chymicum. He sold it to the Landgrave of Hesse in exchange for the title to Castle Frankenstein. Dippel became the first individual to hold the title of Baron von Frankenstein. In the mid-late 18th century, Castle Frankenstein was the home of Alphonse Frankenstein and his wife, Caroline Beaufort-Frankenstein. Alphonse and Caroline raised four children in the mansion. Their oldest son was Victor Frankenstein, followed by Ernst and William. They had also adopted a young orphaned girl named Elizabeth Lavenza. Elizabeth would one day marry her adoptive brother, Victor. Victor Frankenstein earned a cursed reputation in the history books as the creator of a monstrous creature that has since become known as Frankenstein's Monster. Contrary to popular belief however, the monster was actually created in a laboratory in Ingolstadt, Bavaria and not at Castle Frankenstein. The Monster of Frankenstein #1-4 19th Century Napoleonic Wars In 1815 A.D., after Napoleonic wars, the borders of Switzerland and the territory's neutrality are established at the Congress of Vienna. In the mid 19th century, Jason Frankenstein occupied the Geneva castle. He left the castle at some point in the late 1870s. The castle eventually came into the hands of a military soldier named Colonel Blackstone. A sadist, Colonel Blackstone came into possession of a giant spider, that had the ability to absorb the souls of men. Blackstone used the spider's abilities to enslave dozens of misshapen freaks, forcing them do his bidding. These unfortunates lived in squalor in the depths of the castle dungeons. In 1898 A.D., the Frankenstein Monster returned to the lands of his creation in the hopes of finding any vestige of the Frankenstein family line. He came to the castle and fought with Blackstone and his giant spider. During this episode, the section of castle wall facing the sea was destroyed, and gallons of water poured in, drowning Colonel Blackstone and his abominations. 20th Century In 1906 A.D., saw the first known case of Mutation in Swiss history, when Klara Prast was caught by her mother commanding the plants on their farm to grow. Convinced that her daughter's powers were demonic in origin, she arranged for Klara to be married off to a man named Mr. Prast, who took her away to America. World War I Between 1914-1918 A.D.,Switzerland organises Red Cross units during World War I. World War II During the second World War Switzerland was historically known for its neutral stance during the course of the conflict. However, this did not prevent Switzerland from being involved in the conflict. By 1941, many prominent German citizens who spoke out against the Nazi party sought refuge in the Swiss Alps. There they were eliminated by an assassin working for the Nazis, until they were exposed and stopped by reporter Jerry "Headline" Hunter. Despite the country's neutral stance, in 1943 it was targeted for invasion by the Nazis who dispatched their agent Colonel Schutter to carry out the invasion. This invasion was thwarted by the Destroyer. If the authorities in Switzerland eventually learned of the invasion or not is unknown, however such knowledge did not appear to shake their neutral stance on the war . After the war ended, Switzerland faced other threats. In 1946, a Swiss town in the Alps was wiped out by the Future Man and Madam Death using the Green Plague. Before they could unleash more diseases, their laboratory in the Alps was destroyed by Captain America and Bucky. In 1949, mad scientist Professor Grimm built a lab in the Swiss Alps. From there he began experiments in a growth formula using a stolen baby he called Borkor. Growing the baby to massive size, he unleashed it on a nearby ski resort where the Human Torch and Sun Girl were vacationing. The pair defeated the massive baby and restored it to normal, Grimm died during the rampage. Modern Era At a scientific conference, Tony Stark was awarded the International Society of Physicists' annual medal of honor for his outstanding contribution to micro-transistor research . Many years later, Ms. Carlysle came in Geneva to access Mr. Gavin's files to locate Tolliver's will, only to found out someone else had already opened up the private sub-file . In an isolated Swiss chalet, Quicksilver and Scarlet read about the Avengers' offer to consider applicants as replacements, so they wrote to them in order to apply for membership. Many years later, in a Swiss Alps chalet, Nicodemus' health degenerated so quickly he caused a tremendous explosion, as witnessed by Gideon. Gambit visited Bern on a mission. At the Universal Bank the richest people in the world meet to discuss issues. In one such meeting, the heads of various companies, including: Tiberius Stone, head of research and development at Alchemax; Sebastian Shaw, principal owner of Shaw Industries; Darren Cross, founder of Cross Technological Enterprises; Zeke Stane, CEO of Stane International; Shingen Harada, CEO of Yashida Corporation; Frr'dox, the Supreme Director of Interstellar Operations Shi'ar Solutions Consolidated; Wilhelmina Kensington, acting CEO of Kilgore Arms; and Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of crime and president of Fisk Industries; came from across the globe to discuss Dario Agger's and Roxxon's operations in the Ten Realms. The true meeting for the meeting was revealed when Shingen attacked Dario and they were about to fight when Oubliette Midas, a.k.a. the Exterminatrix, of the Midas Foundation, arrived and knocked him out, declaring herself as the new member of the group afterwards. References Category:History Category:Switzerland